Pharaoh Phantom
by Geardark
Summary: What happens when the past about Danny is revealed and a new enemy is ready and waiting to reawaken a old enemy. What is Yugi and the gang doing in Amity Park with Danny, what will happen? Read and find out.
1. The beginning

Thousands of years ago when the pyramids were still young, there existed a time of peace and order in the world. A great and powerful Pharaoh had locked the dark powers of the Shadow realm into seven Millennium items freeing the planet from ages of darkness. During this time of peace, homes were rebuilt and families grew and kingdoms grew from years of war, hate, and loss. As well the Pharaoh and his Queen were now happily waiting for the birth of their first child. However, Atem, the pharaoh, was growing very worried. "My Pharaoh, what seems to be the problem?" Amsu asked Atem. Atem immediately looked over at his advisor and best friend since childhood, Amsu. Amsu was wearing a shendyt and had the Millennium Eye in one of his eyes. He was the head of security for the royal family which included Atem. "Nothing, it's just I'm a little afraid of being a father." Amsu stood up with that and said "I know, I remember when my son was born, I was a nervous wreck. Not as bad as you are, but still." He smirked at Atem.

Atem gave him a look that said 'You couldn't resist could you?' Amsu then chuckled "Are you sure that's all that's on your mind?" Atem sighed; he knew he couldn't hide anything from his friend. "I'm just a little scared. I have no idea how to be a father." With that, Atem sat down, messing up his pharaoh clothes that were only worn by the pharaoh and taking his millennium puzzle off but he didn't care. It was just him and Amsu in the hallway anyway. "Of course, you don't. No one does, at least not the first time." Amsu said. "Besides knowing you, I'll bet he'll be just like you." Atem looked at Amsu and sighed "You are such a thorn in my side." Amsu was about to say something when "My Pharaoh!" A nurse entered the hallway suddenly. "Yes," Atem said standing up. "Do you want to see your son?" She asked. Atem and Amsu followed her into the Queen's room and found her with a small boy in her arms. "Dalila," Atem said. "Hi, Atem, well do you want to see him?" She asked him. Atem walked over and looked at his son.

He was a heath looking baby and was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. However, there something weird about him, "Dalila, how is this possible?" Atem asked playing with his son's white hair. The son's hair was white not like that on an old man's head, but the color of freshly fallen snow on the ground. It made him look mysterious. Amsu looked at the son and gasped. "He is the chosen one!" Dalila and Atem looked at him and then their son. "Are you certain?" Atem asked. "My Pharaoh, the prophecy states of someone being born with white hair and leading our people into times of greatness far beyond anything we have ever had and to my knowledge there hasn't been a child born with white hair in our kingdom." Both Atem and Dalila looked at their son and smiled. "My son, my little…Mmm," Atem said. "What's the matter?" Dalila asked. "What should we name him?" He asked. Amsu and everyone else face-faulted at that "How about Darius" Dalila asked. Atem smiled and then continued where he had left off "My son, my little Darius."


	2. Chapter 2

However, the prophecy was not to be fulfilled for fourteen years after the born of young Darius, an empire rose and threatened the wellbeing of the entire world. At this time, Darius was already developing many powers. The priests of Egypt had all realized that the power that Darius had was far surpass all of them, even with their millennium items and immediately started to train him, but it was all for none. The armies of the empire had landed on the coast of the kingdom of Egypt and had already taken two cities. The war continued until young Darius was sixteen when the armies of the empire penetrated into the capital city and the royal palace. Atem and his men and priests attempted to defend the city and palace but failed. Darius saw his father; guardian, friends and mother all die in front of his eyes. With that, he lost control of his powers and destroyed the armies of the empire that were in the city. But it was too much for him, his finally act was creating it so his father and others could live again in new bodies and in a new time.

However, unknown to them all an ancient and power ghost was watching everything from the born of Darius to the death of them and then to the reincarnation of him and his father, friends and others. He shook his head sadly after watching that, but he knew it had to happen for the world to continue and to be saved. He knew what had happened and knew that Hotep-Ra would return and that Dan Phantom would come to be. Yet, he had watched and waited for the time stream to return to normal. He had only interfered when he had to and it was only once because of the danger Dan Phantom posed to both the ghost and human worlds. He hated having to mess with the time stream, but it was for the greater good, whether or not the Observants understood. He sighed as he watched the future. "It seems Danny Phantom the future is in your hands again, I hope you make the right decisions for I can't interfere this time, no matter how much I want." With that, he pointed his staff towards another screen and saw the battle that was about to happen.

The world still waits for the return of the chosen one, the white haired one; however the legend and prophecy had vanished from the face of the earth because of war, natural disasters and advancement that barely anyone knows of it anymore. The direct descendants of the family and friends of the young Pharaoh don't know who they really are. However that is all about to end. Five thousand years later a boy named Yugi unlocked the secrets of the millennium puzzle and is infused with ancient magically energy for destiny have chosen him to protect the new pharaoh just as Mahad had gone thousands of years ago. This all happened when Yugi was twelve and much had happened, he had won the championship and is now known as the king of games. However, destiny soon played another role and helped to change a normal fourteen year old boy into one of the most powerful person on the planet. A halfa, the ghost boy, a half ghost, half boy hybrid and then set into motion the events that will uncover the young halfa's ancient history and the history of the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny suddenly jolted up again, screaming from his nightmare. It was the first one that wasn't about his future alter-self since he had fought against him. This one was different, like he had already lived it before. _But how could it?_ He thought. The dream looked something like what Tucker had turned the school into some days ago. It looked like ancient Egypt, but what shocked Danny to his core was that the city was burning and there laid bodies all over the place. Some looked like his friends and a few like his classmates and family. Whatever had happened had left no survivors, other than him. Just like what happened with 'Him'. However, it then changed into showing him exactly what had happened. He had to watch the people die right in front of him. That is what caused him to scream blood horror. He knew he wasn't going back to sleep after that so he stood up to look out the window, remembering exactly how the city looked a few days ago. He couldn't believe it was only a few days since Tucker with the help of Hotep-Ra nearly took over the world or at least the city.

With the help of Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Danny was able to hold Hotep-Ra and Tucker back and then soon with the help of Tucker after they got though his thick skull, was able to defeat Hotep-Ra and free the school and city. However Danny couldn't help but feel at home in that ancient Egypt city that Hotep-Ra had made with the sphinx and pyramids towering over the other buildings including the palace. It was like home to him and he hated to see it go. Danny suddenly shook his head to clear his thoughts. _What am I thinking? Amity has always been my home and I have never been to Egypt anytime during my life. _However, wearing those Egyptian clothes did feel good and it felt better than any clothes he wore. _Mmm, I wonder…_With that Danny walked over to his closet and flung the door open looking for something very specific. In the back on his mind, he didn't think why his parents hadn't heard him or why Jazz hadn't came in to check on him yet like they always did when he had a nightmare.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were waiting for Danny, Tucker, Sam and Tea at the corner near their homes and Yugi's grandpa's game shop. Tristan looked at his watch again, "Man, where are those guys?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Yugi said trying to make peace with his friends, watching for them. "I hope so," Joey muttered. Suddenly, Yugi saw Tucker, Sam and Tea heading their way. "See, I told you so." He smiled at Tristan. "What took you guys?" Joey asked. "Sorry, guys." Tea said. "Ok, that's weird. Where's Danny?" Sam asked. "I tried calling him, he didn't answer." Tucker said. "How much you bet it was another ghost?" Joey laughed. Tristan shook his head, but said "About five bucks."

"You're on." Joey said as they shook hands. Soon, Sam noticed someone heading their way. "Hey, there he is. Danny!" Everyone turned to see Danny walking up to them. However, he walked right by them.

"Hey!" Sam yelled running up to him. Soon, she nudged his shoulder to get his attention. However, that caused him to jump up in the air shocked and immediately looked around wondering who did that. "Whoa, jumpy today" Sam asked. "Huh, oh right. Sorry, Sam" Danny said rubbing his neck nervously. "What's wrong with you?" Tristan asked "Oh, nothing. Just had a bad dream"

"About him" Tea asked. Yugi and his friends had known Danny and his friends since they were in the first grade and knew everything about each other. "Actually not this time, but still it was weird." Danny sighed. "What do you mean?" Joey asked. "Well…Remember when Hotep-Ra and Tucker took the school back to Egyptian times?" Danny asked. "Yeah, why" Joey asked. "My dream looked like Egypt, but there were bodies everywhere, some of them look like you guys…" His voice growing lower and lower. "Whoa…"

"Any reason why?" Tucker asked suddenly.

Danny shook his head as Sam walked up to him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny said, but something about his tone told her otherwise. "Come on, we better get going." Danny continued. However, by moving so quickly, Sam caught the sight of two golden bracelets on his arms. He was too far away from them for her to talk about them though when she did notice them. They had to run after him to not get left behind. Sam was still confused why he was wearing those bracelets but decided to leave him alone about it and ask when he wasn't so defensive. Soon, they arrived at the school minutes before the warning bell went off and barely entered their first period in time. "Why do we always do this?" Tristan asked Joey. "I don't know man." He said as they both fall to the ground exhausted. The rest of the day went by slowly, but soon it hit lunch and once again Yugi and Danny were dueling against one another. "Mmm, good move," Danny said when Yugi played 'Blackland Fire Dragon' and destroyed his face up card 'Gravekeeper's Spy.'

Yugi smiled. "But take this," Danny said as he flipped over his trap card 'Attack and Receive' the second one he had played during the duel. Yugi suddenly lost 1000 life points, losing the duel. Yugi groaned and slammed his head on the table. Danny crossed his arms and smiled smugly at him. "How come he was able to defeat Pegasus and Kaiba but no matter what he can't beat you?" Joey asked. Danny just shrugged. "Hey, it isn't just Yug', none of us can beat him." Tristan said. During the whole Pegasus and Duelist Kingdom competition, Danny didn't have a deck nor did Tristan, Sam, or Tucker but after watching Yugi, Joey, and Tea they found the game interesting and started to create their own decks on the island. Danny created a Spellcaster/warrior deck similar to Yugi's. Tristan created a warrior deck similar to Joey's. Tucker created a machine deck similar to Bandit Keith's and Sam created a zombie and Fiend deck that included many ghosts' cards in it, which caused Danny to shiver when he had battled against it.

"Perhaps I'm just that good?" Danny asked. Everyone looked at him not buying and were about to ask about it, but then Sam asked "Why are you wearing those things anyway," pointing to the golden bracelets on both of his arms. "Is there something wrong with them?" Danny asked nervously. "No, just wondering." Sam asked. "I don't know, just wanted to wear them again. I had them since I was a child." Danny said. "And they still fit you after all these years?" Tea asked. "Yeah, why" Danny asked confused. "No reason," Tea said. Yugi looked at them and asked "Where do your parents find them," looking at them. "They never told me, but yeah I have noticed the Egyptian writing and the Udjat on them." Danny said looking at the bracelets. They were solid gold in color and at the edges were lines of Egyptian hieroglyphics, that Danny had no idea what they said. In the middle of them was the Udjat similar to the one on all the millennium items. "Whoa, they almost looks like a millennium item," Tristan said suddenly to them.

"They do?" Danny asked confused, everyone face-faulted at that, like normal Danny was completely clueless. Suddenly, the bell ring and after gathering up their decks, they all headed to Mr. Lancer's English class. However, when they entered they were shocked. "We're going back to the museum?" Danny asked shocked. "Yes, Mr. Fenton, we were not able to finish the Egyptian section of it and I want to go back before the weekend." They all face-faulted at that, but knew they could do nothing to change Lancer's mind. Soon, the class boarded the bus and headed to the museum. However, during the ride the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was talking with Yugi. **What do you mean, Spirit? **I mean there is familiar about those bracelets Danny has, but I'm not so sure. **I wish we knew more about your past, **As do I, but my memory is clouded and my days as the Pharaoh are lost including anything about those bracelets. **Well, whatever happens, we'll be there and we'll deal with it together, ok? **However, that didn't help the spirit ease his worry that something was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Yugi's Grandpa was reading the newspaper standing behind the counter of his game store. He was interested in Egyptian artifacts since he was a child and it was what led him to lead an excavation team to Egypt and it was where he found the Millennium Puzzle. Now, he sold Duel Monster cards and cared for his grandson and even taught some duelists how to duel like Joey and his grandson. There was no one in the shop at this time, so he decided to just read the paper for once. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he read about new additions to the museum. "About time for the museum to get some new Egyptian artifacts" He continued to read the article. "Hey, there's that looks like a millennium item, but why is it a book? Mmm, that might unlock some secrets about the Millennium items. I better check this out." With that, Grandpa Moto placed the paper away and then locked up his shop, not knowing that his grandson and his friends were heading to the same place for the same reason and that something was about to happen. "It is time," An ancient time ghost said watching from afar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are here we have the tomb of Aknamkanon, the great." Mr. Lancer said to the bored out class. Danny was just about to leave when his ghost sense went off suddenly. "Oh, no, not again" He muttered as he attempted to get away from the class and find the ghost. Suddenly, another Egyptian ghost appeared suddenly and looked around. Everyone started to shout again as Danny run into a bathroom and changed into Danny Phantom. He soon phased out and looked around. The ghost wasn't like Hotep-Ra, he was wearing a simple robe like Dash was during the whole King Tuck event, but he did have a Pharaoh's crook and flail. Danny narrowed his eyes and charged at him. However, he didn't notice that unlike usually, when his jumpsuit covered anything he was wearing or not wearing when he was in ghost zone, his golden bracelets were still showing on his wrists. The ghost haven't attack anyone yet. It looked more like he was looking for someone. However, when Danny appeared in front of him he gasped. "Prince Darius?" He asked.

Danny cocked his head and said "Sorry, wrong guy. The names Danny Phantom, how who are you and what do you want?" The ghost was confused but then bowed in front of Danny. "My name is Hondo, my prince, and what I want is what you want." Danny was completely confused as Yugi and his friends appeared next to him. "Danny, who is he talking about?" Sam asked. "I don't know, but I don't think he's here to cause trouble." Hondo chuckled. "You wear the Millennium Bracelets and they have bonded with you, yet you don't know who you are?"

"The Millennium what" Yugi asked. "The most powerful of millennium items that have only chosen one person to wear them. Prince Darius." Hondo said looking at Danny. Danny was completely confused, but suddenly Hondo floated up to him and placed the Pharaoh's crook and flail onto his bracelets which he had just noticed where still on his wrists. Suddenly, the bracelets glowed yellow as the two items were absorbed into his bracelets. Danny immediately stepped back from Hondo, covering his bracelets defensively.

Hondo smiled and then said "If you need me, my prince, I will always be there. Just call." With that, he suddenly disappeared in a golden light, leaving the museum as quiet as it was. With that, Danny headed back to the bathroom and changed back. However, what he didn't notice was the six different lights coming from his dueling deck. He then came out of the bathroom and rejoined everyone else. "Well, that was particular, but ladies and gentleman we will continue." Mr. Lancer said as he continued down the hallway. However, when Danny and the others attempted to follow him, Sam asked "What was that about?"

"I have no idea," Danny said as he looked at his bracelets. Suddenly, Lancer said "And here are the new additions to the museum, the tomb of Atem, the son of Aknamkanon."

"And the Pharaoh that sealed the powers of the shadow realm into the seven millennium items," A voice suddenly said. "Grandpa" Yugi asked. "Hello, Yugi." He smiled at them. Danny and the others walked up to him and asked "What are you going here?"

"To see the new additions to the museum, of course" Grandpa Moto said. "But more specifically this," He said walking up to where a professor was bring over an ancient text that had the Udjat on it. However, when it got close to the group, both Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and Danny's bracelets glowed a little. "Ohh," Grandpa said when he saw that. "Seems you were right, Mr. Moto, the Millennium Spell book would react to your grandson's millennium item, but why did it react to Danny's bracelets?" Danny immediately hid them behind his back. Unlike Yugi's Millennium puzzle they were still glowing a little. "Professor Hawkins?" Joey asked. "Well, hello everyone" Professor Hawkins smiled at them. "You see, kids, Dr. Hawkins was in charge of the team that found the Millennium Spell book, the Tablet of Lost Memories and the tombs of Atem and his son Darius." Sam and the others paled. "Who" They asked him, "Well, then. Can we see them?" Mr. Lancer asked. However, his wrist alarm went off and he sighed "Perhaps another time, everyone back to the bus"


	6. Chapter 6

With that everyone followed him back outside, but Danny stayed as far in the back as he could, looking at his two bracelets in worry and shock. Sam and the others were worried about what had just happened but knew that until Danny calmed down, he wouldn't talk about it. Soon, they boarded the bus and headed back to the school. On the way back, the spirit of the Millennium said I knew there was something familiar with those bracelets. **Does Danny really have a Millennium item? **Yugi asked back. It would seem so. **Is it more powerful than any of the Millennium items we have encountered? **I'm not sure, but the power I'm sensing would say so. Meanwhile, Sam, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Tucker were talking about what just happened. "He's still looking at it." Tristan said. "Seems that Yugi is talking with the spirit again," He continued. "Well, do you expect any different?" Joey asked. That got him a hit in the head from both Sam and Tea. Tucker and Tristan broke down laughing at that. "Mr. Foley, Mr. Taylor, do you have something to say?" Mr. Lancer asked. "Uh, no sir"

"Then please keep quiet" He finished looking back towards the bus driver. Several minutes from that and when Joey and Tristan deemed it safe to talk, Joey said "Hey, do you think it's another one of those Plasmius or Pegasus things?"

"I doubt if it's Pegasus. He lost his millennium item after the competition, so no." Tucker said. "But what about Plasmius" Tea asked. "Plasmius, I wouldn't put it past him, but how could he and why would he placed a Millennium item in Danny's hands?" Tucker continued. "Then what do you think is going on?" Tristan asked. "We don't know," Sam answered for Tuck. "We could ask my grandpa to take us back to the museum or get him to bring that Millennium spell book to us." A voice suddenly said. They all turned to look at Yugi. "I was listening," He shrugged to them. "Ok, hey we'll meet at your grandpa's shop and talk to him about it. Danny, I doubt, would want to come, but hey. We'll force him if we have to." Sam said to the others. They all nodded to her and she smiled widely.


	7. Chapter 7

"You want me to do what?" Grandpa asked the group in front of him.

"Hey, gramps, I know how you feel, but Danny was acting weird all day and especially after the trip to the museum." Joey said. Grandpa thought for awhile and looked at the group again. He was curious why Danny had a millennium item and why it acted so brighter than Yugi's in response to the millennium spell book, but he wasn't about to force someone to do something they didn't want to do.

He then sighed "I can't take the Millennium Spell book out of the museum, but I might be able to get some copies of the pages or I could take you guys back there. The only thing is what if he doesn't want to come?"

"We'll handle that," Sam smiled as she and Tucker ran off to get Danny.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, grandpa. They know what they're doing." Yugi said to him.

Grandpa sighed and then they all waited for Sam and Tucker to return with Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny was lying on the roof of his house staring up to the sky. It wasn't dark yet, but still it was calming for Danny to just lie there and not do anything. He sighed and looked at the bracelets on the roof next to him. There were four pieces of them. Two were rings that went up to the middle of his arm and the other two were bracelets that covered his whole forearm. It was on the two bracelets that the Udjat and writing were and it was what everyone saw today. Danny sighed again and thought back to what happened today.

Everyone was all so weird, first some sort of Egyptian ghost bowed to him and called him a prince then he found out the bracelets he had since he was born were millennium items more powerful than any of the others. He just knew that Yugi and the others were come to find him and he wasn't in the mood for it. Soon, he stood up and picking the bracelets up, walked back inside to start on his homework before a ghost decides to ruin his evening. However, when he was about to enter his room, he risked a glaze downstairs and saw Sam and Tucker entering the house.

He quickly placed the bracelets back on and was about to enter his room, when "Danny!" Sam said suddenly. Danny winced and quickly turned to face the two.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" However, the answer he got wasn't want he wanted. After checking that they were alone, Tucker suddenly pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked him inside, quicker than he could say anything, Tucker capped the thermos and with that they ran out heading back to Grandpa's shop. All the way there, though, Danny complained through the thermos.

"I can't believe you two!" Yugi said as he grabbed the thermos. "What?" Sam asked innocently. "We couldn't have dragged him here, he would have flow off," She continued. "Still" Tristan said as Yugi freed Danny from the device. Immediately, he flew off towards Sam and Tucker and glared at them.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed at them. "We wanted you to come with us to the museum again and knowing you, you wouldn't have come without us forcing you too." Sam smiled at him. Danny face-palmed in annoyance and then looked around.

He and the others were standing in the alleyway near the museum. It is a little sad that after defending the town, he knew where he was by just looking. _Either from the ground or the air,_ he thought in annoyance. With that, he crossed his arms and said "So what do you want me to see?"

"We want Professor Hawkins and my grandpa to look at your bracelets." Yugi said walking up to him. Danny eyed him carefully. He had never let anyone touch the bracelets if he had anything to say with it.

"I don't know about that…" He whispered.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Now come on." Sam said as she dragged Danny towards the museum. Danny wanted to get away, every cell in his body was screaming at him to fly away, but he couldn't. Sam's hand holding his was more than enough to silence his fears and worries and to cause a blush to appear on his face that Tucker and the others noticed, other than Sam, but they didn't say anything about it. However, Danny did notice that Sam's face was a little red as well.

They entered the museum and found the tombs of Atem and Darius and Professor Hawkins and Grandpa on the other side of the hallway looking at the Millennium spell book and the Tablet of Lost Memories. Danny gave an involuntary shiver when they pasted by Atem's tomb. Everyone was confused by that, but before they could say anything, his bracelets started to glow yellow and then the outside of the Darius's tomb began to glow as well. Danny was shocked when both of his bracelets lit up.

"Wow…" Tristan said. Soon both the bracelets and tomb stopped glowing. However, the glow was powerful enough that Professor Hawkins and Grandpa had turned around to see Yugi, Danny and the others, specifically, the two glowing bracelets on Danny's arms. They were both shocked when they saw the bracelets, but soon they walked up to them.

"Well, son, it seems you do have a Millennium Bracelets" Grandpa said. Danny was taken back up that. He had always had the bracelets and nothing weird ever happened because of them, until now at least.


	9. Chapter 9

"But how can that be?" Danny asked looking at his bracelets. "That is what we want to find out." Professor Hawkins said as he headed into the tomb of Atem. Danny paled suddenly for some reason and everyone noticed it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just had a really weird feeling go through me." Danny whispered not really understanding what just happened. "Danny, if you don't want to enter the tomb, I'll stay with you." Sam said. "No, Sam. I know you love that mummy stuff,"

"Doesn't mean I don't care about you," She said dragging him to sit down next to her on a bench nearby. Everyone chuckled at that. "What about you, Tea?" Yugi asked. "No way am I going into a mummy's tomb. I'll wait for you out here." Yugi and the others sighed and then with Grandpa they entered the tomb of Atem. Danny had regained his color and saw them enter the tomb; he couldn't however shake this feeling of dread coming from the tomb that only he seemed to feel as Tea walked over to them.

Once, they got into the tomb enough that they knew that Danny, Sam and Tea couldn't hear them, Tristan asked. "How can Danny have a Millennium item, there are only seven and nowhere on the Millennium stone are a place for a pair of bracelets."

"That, my young man, is what we're here to find out." Professor Hawkins said as they entered the main room, where cameras and papers have been placed on a table inside. "My men have translated most of this and have found no evidence of an eight millennium item, except for this." He said picking up an ancient book and then slowly flipped to a page and showed it to the others. They all gasped. On the page was a relive of a little boy with white hand, wearing the bracelets that Danny was. However, that wasn't all that caused them to gasp. The boy's facial expression was exactly like Danny when he was in his phantom form. "Ok, that looks just like…"

"Danny,"


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, back outside, Tea and Sam were dueling against each other a little. Sam's fiend and Zombie deck was ripping Tea's Fairy deck to pieces, but Tea wasn't giving up yet. Danny, however, stopped paying attention a long time ago and was looking at the two bracelets on his arms.

When she realized that Danny wasn't paying attention, Tea asked "Do you think Danny's ok?"

"I doubt it," Sam said as she played 'Call of the Haunted' and caused all of her zombie monsters to be reborn. Tea gasped when that happened and attempted to play a trap card to destroy it, but Sam countered with the 'Seven Tools of the bandit' destroying the card. With that, Sam smirked and then destroyed her only monster on the field. Tea gasped as she lost again.

Sam sighed and then looked back at Danny, who had taken one of the bracelets off and was attempting to read the hieroglyphics on it. At least that's what it seemed to Sam. However, Danny was attempting to read it, he was.

_How in the world can I read that?_ He thought in annoyance. He knew what the bracelets said ever since he could read. They both said 'These are the Millennium Bracelets, created by the chosen one, the son of Atem and Dalila and it is only him and his descents that can use these bracelets.

The power hidden within these bracelets can only be used by the prince and only he can use them to save the world and bring peace to all worlds.' However, it didn't say anything about who the prince was or how he looked like or what the powers were.

Danny assumed that it was a safety precaution so if anyone stole it they couldn't see it, but still. If they had a safety precaution like that then how could he wear them and still be alive? Danny suddenly sighed catching the gaze of Tea and Sam on him. With that he walked over to them and sat down so he could watch their duel. However, it was then he noticed that Sam had won…again. He sighed again and then pulled his deck out and began to look through it. However, when he found a card in there that wasn't supposed to be, he gasped

"Who in the world put this in here?" He asked showing the card to them. Both Tea and Sam looked at it. The card was a 'Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier', but that wasn't what shocked Danny or them. The image on the card looked exactly like that ghost had, Hondo. "Don't look at me." Tea said. Danny immediately turned to look at Sam after that.

Sam after seeing that immediately said "Hey, don't look at me either, I don't have any Spellcaster cards," inwardly smiled. In all honestly, she did, but she wasn't going to tell him about it. "Ok, then who did?" Danny asked. "Could have been that ghost" Sam said as she shuffled her deck. Danny thought for a second but then placed the card back into his deck.

She had to smile at that. Danny's deck was a fusion of Dark Magician cards, including Dark Magician, and 'Gravekeeper's' cards, other than 'Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier' until now and the card that she kept 'Gravekeeper's Chief', that for some reason remind her of him either because of what it looked like or something like that.

**Line Break**

Meanwhile, Professor Hawkins and Grandpa were slowly translating the Millennium Spell Book and the other book, which they had translated the title to say 'Diary'. They presumed it to be the diary of Atem. However, so far found nothing about Darius or the Millennium Bracelets. Joey and Tristan were battling each other while Yugi was looking around at the tomb.

Suddenly Tristan gasped as Joey did a little victory dance. "Best two out of three." Tristan said at him. "You're on," Joey said as he stopped dancing and sat right back down and shuffled his deck as Tristan shuffled his. Yugi shook his head and continued looking around. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Danny, Tea, Sam and Tucker had their duel disks with them, but Joey and Tristan decided that battling like that in a tomb wasn't the brightest of ideas, so they decided just to battle normally.

Tucker was also looking at the tomb, but then suddenly gasped "Gramps, what does this mean?" Grandpa hummed and walked over to where Tucker was. "Mmm, this section is talking about his son, Darius, whose symbol shall be…"

"What?" Tucker asked. "The symbol is 'DP'."Grandpa finally said. Everyone gasped at that. Professor Hawkins soon joined Grandpa and read the section. "'DP' for Divine Protector or in Egyptian 'the people's protector of Ra's might'." Everyone was shocked more by that. "Does it say anything else about Darius?" Grandpa and Hawkins read the rest of the section and sighed "No, it's only the family that Atem had, each one with a little section for them."

Everyone deflated at that, but there still might be connection between Danny and ancient times. "By 'Of Ra's might', does it mean the Egyptian God card 'Ra'?" Tucker asked as Yugi pulled the card in question out. While he could summon it safely, it didn't feel like the real Ra spirit within was completely loyal to him like the others were. However, before they could say anything else, an assistant ran in, "Professor, we got the results back form Darius's tomb!"

"And" Hawkins asked. "It seems he died at the age of 16, give or take a month." The assistant said. "Mmm, so he died during the siege?" Hawkins asked.

"Perhaps during the same time, sir, but there are no signs of violence on his remains though, sir" Hawkins was shocked by that, but then said "If Darius did have Ra's might and had a Millennium item stronger than all the others, than it might be possible that he defended Memphis and destroyed the armies of the invaders. Was there anything else?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," The assistant started, "Um, sir, how rare is it for a 16 year old boy to have white hair?" He asked. "Actually it is very rare." Hawkins said. "Then there is a possibility that that he is the white haired one talked about in the prophecy that we found in the Ancient city of Memphis." The assistant said. "What prophecy?" Yugi asked.

"It states that a white haired one would lead Egypt and the whole world to a whole new age of peace and prosperity, however it was never fulfilled." The assistant said. "Mmm, you don't think…" Joey asked.

"No, well maybe" Tucker said.

"Oh, no you don't think that Danny is the chosen one!" Tristan yelled at them.

"What!" Grandpa and Hawkins asked.

"Uh-oh," They groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile Danny was battling against Sam again. She had the 'Witty Phantom' and 'Summoned Skull' with two cards face down, while Danny had 'Gravekeeper's Assailant' and 'Dark Magician' on the field with 'Necrovalley' with 'Field Barrier' and 'Spell Absorption'.

He had used 'Shield crush' to destroy Sam's first monster which was 'Double Coston' and then the spell cards and 'Skilled Dark Magician' to summon 'Dark Magician'. In all honestly, Danny was winning again. However, he was now struck.

It was his turn now and he knew that the two cards face-down on Sam's side of field were either 'Magical Arm shield' or 'Shattered Axe' or something worse. If he attacked with any one of his monsters, it could end badly for him.

Danny looked at his hand. He had 'Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier', 'Remove Brainwashing', 'Reload', Skilled Dark Magician,' and finally 'Dark Magician Girl.' He haven't draw yet, but if that's all he had. He would have to skip the turn. He slowly drew his card and smiled when he saw it. It was 'Dark Magic Attack.' Sam didn't like that smile and knew why.

"I activate 'Dark Magic Attack'," Danny said as he played the card down. Dark Magician then suddenly destroyed all of her spell and trap cards on her side of the field. Danny was correct; they were 'Magical Arm shield' and 'Shattered Axe'.

Danny smirked and then played 'Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier' and had his 'Gravekeeper's Assailant' attack her 'Summoned Skull', but because of Necrovalley, he could change the battle position of that card to defense mode, allowing his card to destroy it.

With that, he had his Dark Magician to attack her 'Witty Phantom' and then end with 'Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier attacked her directly. In just one move, Danny had completely taken control of the battle again. With that, he ended with one card face down and said "On to you,"

Sam was sneering. Danny had completely destroyed her field and she had to start from step one. She drew her card and then looked at her hand. She had 'Headless Knight', 'Hiro's Shadow Scout', 'Violet Crystal', 'Chain Energy', 'Bottomless Trap Hole' and finally 'Twin-Headed Wolf'.

Sam smiled when she saw that card. Danny had given it to her saying that it would protect her when he wasn't there.

However, all of her cards were worthless. She had no Zombies on the field, so 'Violet Crystal' was out of the question. 'Chain Energy' wouldn't help her at the moment and 'Bottomless Trap Hole's effect was canceled by 'Necrovalley' and the only two cards that could help her were 'Hiro's Shadow Scout' and 'Twin-Headed Wolf' and it was only for defense.

Hiro's Shadow Scout's ability was also canceled out by 'Necrovalley'. With that, she placed 'Twin-Headed Wolf' in defense mode face up and then placed three cards face down. Danny smiled at that, he remembered giving that card to her and what it was meant for. However, Danny wasn't fooled. He had seen the look on her face and then drew a card from his deck.

It was 'Gravekeeper's Priestess', the card he thought of as Sam's card. He knew he had to play it to win, but it saddened him. He hated playing against Sam. "I play 'Gravekeeper's Priestess'.

Sam gasped when he played that. "Finally, I'll have my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier to attack 'Twin-Headed Wolf'. Sam knew she couldn't activate any of her face down cards. Danny's 'Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier' destroyer her 'Twin-Headed Wolf', which to Danny sounded like it growled in rage a second before it was destroyed and it seems Sam and Tea couldn't hear it.

With that, Danny attacked with his remaining monsters causing Sam to lose all of her life points and the duel. Sam groaned when that happened and face-palmed on the table where their cards were. Danny, however, didn't smile smugly or anything like that.

He just put his deck back together and looked at it. Tea wasn't that shocked that Danny had won again because it really didn't surprise her, but she was confused why Danny was so quiet. Soon, Sam slowly looked up to Danny and yelled

"Why can't anyone ever win against you?" However, Danny didn't answer her. Several minutes passed and Sam was about to hit him over the head when…


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile Hawkins and Grandpa had been able to translate some of the 'diary of Atem' and were reading it to the others.

"'However, it was on my son 14th birthday when I and my priests realized that he had powers beyond that of us. Before this we knew that my son could already cast spells that even my high priests couldn't and summon many Kas without any help from Millennium items or with any training, but on his birthday, we got a true glimpse into his power. My wife and I were in the main hall with our priests and body guards as the citizens of our kingdom came and gave gifts to our son. However, when Atsu and his daughter Mana came in Darius immediately ran up to her and forgot about all of his other gifts. I had to shake my head at that, not that I was any better when I was younger with Dalila.'"

"Who" Tucker asked,

"Dalila was Atem's only wife and based on this I believe we can see a relationship between him and her similar to Danny and Sam." Grandpa smiled. Everyone rolled their eyes at that. When were Danny and Sam going to realize they were meant for one another?

"'Soon, Darius and Mana ran off to do something, I was about to see Amsu after them, but he had his son, Mahad, another friend of my son to check on them. Mahad was a priest in training and had shown great skill already. The festivities continued until we heard a yelling of 'DADDY!' Suddenly Isis's millennium Necklace glowed in power and she gasped "The prince!" We all ran down the hallway to where Darius, Mana, and Mahad went, activating our DiaDhanks?'" Hawkins and Grandpa were confused by that.

"What are those?"

"I would assume ancient versions of your duel disks." Grandpa said.

"Especially by what it says 'I had already summoned my Ka 'Winged Guardian of the Fortress' as my priests summoned their own. However we soon found it was all for none. We soon found Darius, Mana, and Mahad in the hallway and we were shocked by what we found. Mahad was behind Darius, who had a small knife in his arm. Mana was tending to him and protecting him as best she could. Not that it was needed.'

'My son, he didn't have a DiaDhanks or a Millennium Item, but somehow he had summoned his own Ka, but what it was shocked me and my priests. It was the 'Winged Dragon of Ra'. He had summoned it to protect himself and his friends from an assailant. We looked at the would-be assailant. He had fainted and we saw a small Sealing Tablet, smaller than any we have ever seen with the image of 'Saggi the Dark Clown' on it. Suddenly Ra wrapped around Mahad and soon released him. However, we were all shocked. The knife in his arm was gone and there wasn't a sign that it was ever there. With that, Ra disappeared and my son said "Are you guys ok?" He wasn't talking to us, but we all notice the golden Udjat on his forehead. "Yeah, we'll fine." Mana said standing up with Mahad. "Yes, thank you my prince," Mahad said. With that my son exhaled and the Udjat closed. It was then that he noticed us. "Hi, Mommy, Hi, Daddy" He s waved to us with that innocent smile on his face, but it didn't help. Soon after many tests we, my priests and I, realized that the power that Darius shown as just a faction of his power…'"

"It ends at that." Hawkins said as he closed the book. Everyone was shocked and Yugi was looking at the 'Winged Dragon of Ra' card that he had.

"Mmm, maybe I should give this card to him. His deck is better equipped for it than mine."

"Are you sure about that?" Joey asked remembering what happened to Odion when he played a copy of the card.

"If he is the reincarnation of Darius," Yami Yugi said after Yugi allowed the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle to take over his body. "Then he shouldn't have a problem." Everyone looked ready to fight against that, but then suddenly the 'Winged Dragon of Ra' glowed yellow and then suddenly changed into a yellow beam of energy and flew out of the tomb.

"DANNY!" Everyone ran out of the tomb to see Danny unconscious with a yellow Udjat on his forehead. Yami Yugi immediately ran over to him and attempted to use his Millennium item to get him to wake up, but it didn't work.

"What in the world?" Suddenly, Danny's Millennium Bracelets glowed and then he slowly woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing he saw was the worried expressions of his friends looking at him.

"Hi, guys, what happened?" He asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember winning against Sam again and then looking at my 'Gravekeeper's Spear Solider' and then waking up to see you guys." Danny said at them.

"Man, you fainted after Yugi's 'Winged Dragon of Ra' turned into a yellow light…"

"And hit you." Sam finished, but then said "It was Yugi's 'Winged Dragon of Ra' that turned into that yellow light?" Tucker and the others nodded and then looked at Danny.

Danny was shocked by what they had just said, but then sighed. "I wonder," With that, he pulled the top card from his deck and paled. Soon, he showed it to the others and they gasped as well. It was the 'Winged Dragon of Ra'. Yami Yugi nodded at that, but then Danny presented it to him.

Yami Yugi was shocked by that, but said "Danny, if it chose you then you keep it."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked shocked and scared.

Yami Yugi nodded to him. "Ok, then." Danny said as he placed the card back into his deck, not noticing the slight glow it gave off when that happened. "Well, that is all we can do today, how about you, kids, head back home?" Hawkins said.

"Ok," Everyone said as they headed back to Grandpa's shop. Soon, they found themselves in the living room above Grandpa's shop watching a duel monsters competition as Danny was looking over his deck again figuring out how to use his new Egyptian God card in his deck. However, he had also found five other cards he knew he didn't have before.

"How in the world did I get these?" He asked as he laid the five cards on the table in front of him. Sam and Tea looked at them and gasped. The cards were the five cards needed to summon 'Exodia'.

"It has to been Hondo, that ghost that said you were Prince Darius." Sam said suddenly. Danny groaned as everyone, other than Sam and Tea, were shocked by that. First Danny finds out that the bracelets he had since he was born were the Millennium Bracelets.

Then a ghost appears saying Danny is Darius. Then 'Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier' appears in his deck and then they find evidence that says Danny is Darius and then Ra picks him to be worthy of owning him and how the pieces of Exodia appear in his deck. What could happen next? They got their answer faster than they wanted. Grandpa was looking over the three Egyptian God cards when Ra suddenly glowed yellow. He was confused by that until it suddenly flew up and disappeared up the stairs.

Grandpa gasped at that and then heard "WHAT COULD HAPPEN NOW!" He smiled when he realized it was Danny who had yelled and went back to look at the other two Egyptian God cards on the table.

Soon, everyone left other than Yugi and slowly headed back to their homes. However, the whole way there Danny was looking at 'Ra'.

Tucker and Sam were getting a little worried about it, but before they could said anything, Danny said "I hope I don't get hit my lightning when I summon this, but hey I do like it." They both smiled at that and soon headed to their homes.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, being that it was the weekend; the group was heading to Yugi's Grandpa's shop to hang out. However, Danny had woken up from another Egyptian dream, but this time it wasn't a nightmare.

It was a peaceful dream with him, a copy of Sam, and a copy of Tucker playing around an Egyptian looking palace with Danny hanging upside down from a tree with the copy of Tucker and a copy of Sam next to him.

He also noticed the little dog that was barking at them happily and a few guards that were watching over them. It was then that he woke up. However, when he looked around he was shocked

"CUJO!" The whole house shook as Jazz and Jack run into the room. They were shocked.

"What happened?" Jazz asked looking at the destroyed room.

"Danny, are you ok son!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Danny yelled from the bathroom.

"Was it a ghost?" He asked.

"No," Danny yelled back. "Ok, then." With that, he left the room. Jazz, however, stayed.

"Is he gone?" Danny asked.

"Yup," Jazz smiled. Soon, Danny came out holding something in his arms.

"When did he show up?" Jazz asked as Danny cleaned up the mess Cujo had left in his room.

"I guess sometime during the night. Can't believe he would do this though" He complained giving Cujo a nasty look. Cujo floated up to him and pouted to him. Danny glared at the pup, but soon sighed and petted him too.

Cujo barked happily that Danny had forgiven him. Danny had to chuckle at that.

* * *

><p>Soon, he and Cujo headed to meet the others at Grandpa's game shop. When they entered, Danny gave a quick "Hello," to grandpa as he and Cujo ran up stairs. They found everyone already there watching something or other.<p>

"Hey, man, what kept you?" Tristan asked. However, everyone gasped when they saw Cujo with Danny.

"Man, when did he show up?" Tucker asked. "Sometime during the night," Danny said,

"But he did leave a present for me in my room." He finished glaring at Cujo. Cujo, unaware of the disapproving glares being sent his way, just rolled over and panted happily at Danny, wishing for a tummy rub. Danny gave in soon and gave him a little tummy rubs.

Soon, they were all hanging around Yugi's living room either gaming video games or dueling each other. Danny had dueled against Joey and Tristan, but had still not played his Egyptian god card yet.

"Why don't you play 'Ra', Danny?" Sam asked during their battle. "I'm still a little scared about playing it and to beat you guys, I really don't need it." He finished smiling smugly to them.

"HEY" They all yelled at him. "Don't be hard on him, I'm the same way. I hate having to use the Egyptian God cards unless I have no choice." Yugi said to them.

"Yugi, this just arrived. It's from Pegasus." Grandpa said carrying a box into the living room. Everyone was shocked by that and Joey said "Oh, no, not another shadow game video." However, Yugi took the box out of his grandpa's hands and opened it up.

As Joey had guessed it was another videotape and a card with an image of a key on it. Yugi picked the video up and then walked towards the TV. "You're not planning on actually watching it, are you Yug'?" Joey asked him.

Yugi nodded and pick the video into the VCR. The video soon started and showed Pegasus sitting in a chair. He soon said "Yugi-boy, at least I hope it is you that got this video. I have sent you this video and a 'Key' card for you and Danny-boy. Danny-boy, this video is really for you. I know by now you have found out that you have the Millennium Bracelets, however what you don't know is that a great evil has risen up and have already made attempts to take over, not over my company, but Kaiba-boy's as well."

"I have also fought against two agents of this evil and have defeated them. However I don't know how long my luck will last. It is you and your friends that must defeat this enemy. I can't tell you anymore for the safely of myself and the sensitive knowledge of knowing the enemy's name. However, if you come to my company's HQ in San Francisco., California, I will be able to tell you the full story. Finally, a warning, be on guard, this evil is everywhere and it is hard to know friends from foes."

The video stopped at that everyone looked at Danny and Yugi.

"Why are you looking at us?" They asked confused. "Well, it was for you and because everyone is fine, Pegasus was telling the truth, but it's up to you two if we're going." Tristan said to them as everyone nodded to agree. Danny and Yugi thought for a minute but then looked at each other.

"I'm not sure if my parents would allow me to go and there are ghosts that might come out while we're there and if Sam and Tucker are coming, Jazz can't handle it," Danny thought for a minute and then looked at his bracelets. Sam and Tucker looked at each other,

"Jazz and your parents can handle it for a few days and actually there hasn't be a lot of ghosts lately, but I think if you ask that ghost from before, he would help us." Danny looked at him, but then sighed "Hondo, I need your help." Suddenly the bracelets glowed yellow and soon the ghost from before appeared in front of them and bowed in front of Danny.

"Prince Darius, what do you need," He asked looking up at Danny. Danny looked at him freaked out a little, "My name is Danny, and please don't care me Prince, please. It's too weird," Danny said to him.

"As you wish, Danny," Hondo said stressing the name that Danny wanted to be called. "Do you have a need for me?"

"Yes, Hondo I will be going out of the state soon and I need someone to stay here and protect the city from ghosts and protect everyone from them until I get back." Danny said

"As you wish my liege. I will defend the town as you have done until your return." Hondo said bowing in front of Danny again. Danny groaned a little, but then gave Hondo the thermos.

"Here, use this to capture the ghosts and be careful. This town is filled with ghost hunters," He stressed with worry for Hondo. "Do not fret your highness, I will be careful." With that, he turned invisible and disappeared.

"Now we just have to convince our parents to let us go and pay for the plane tickets."

"Allow me to deal with that," Sam smiled at them. "And I'm sure we can think up a convincing lie." Everyone looked at each other and then at Tucker and Danny who were both thinking.

"Mmm, we could say that Pegasus wants to see us for getting another dueling contest together." Tucker said. "We could say that he wants to give us some very rare cards that he is worried would be stolen if he sent them by mail and he is too busy to come to us."

"We could tell the truth," Danny said suddenly and everyone looked at him like he was nuts.

"Ok, never mind," He winched.

"A-ha, we could tell them that Pegasus wants to talk to us about some new rare cards and about a contest he needs our help to put together with Yugi being the champion and Danny being a worthy opponent." Tucker yelled.

"We'll only tell Mr. Moto the truth." He said.

Everyone looked at one another, but then nodded to agree with his plan.

"Ok, we'll all go back home and tell our parents and then pack up. Pegasus sounded pretty urgent so we'll go as soon as possible, ok?" Danny asked them. Everyone nodded to agree.

"Ok, Sam, call us when you have the time for the plane we have to catch and in the meantime, everyone get packed up and… I don't know ready for whatever this evil is and what Pegasus has to say."

"Right, Danny, now come on," With that, everyone, other than Yugi, headed back home and told their parents the lie and then got packed up while Sam got the plane tickets and Hondo patrolled the city above looking for any and all ghosts that might be out and causing problems.

Danny sighed as the hidden Cujo, which he had told to hide while he was talking to his parents, showed up on his bed and barked happily at him.

"Cujo, I'm not so sure about this, I have this bad feeling in my gut that something is about to happen."


	15. Chapter 15

Time skip:

The next morning, Sam, Danny, Yugi and the others were at the airport waiting to board their plane. Danny had been able to get Cujo to Frostbite and had told him to stay there and had told Frostbite to keep his eyes and ears opened for anything and to tell Dora and Pandora the same when he could.

He had nodded to agree, especially after learning what Danny had discovered about his past. _Though he acted just the same as always with wanting to have a feast,_ Danny thought as he looked at the others. They all had either a suitcase or a backpack and were all very tired. Sam got the earliest plane time to San Francisco, California, she could and unfortunately it was at 6:00 in the morning and it was about 5:55 right now.

Danny sighed as he went through his checklist, making sure that he didn't forget anything. Leaning on his shoulder was Sam, who was asleep. Tucker was to his left and asleep as well, drooling on the seat. Joey and Tristan weren't any better and Tea was leaning on Yugi.

In all honestly, Yugi and him were the only two up from their group.

"So, any idea what Pegasus wants to talk to us about?" Danny asked. "None, but I can't shake his very bad feeling."

"So you're having the same feeling?" Danny asked.

"You, too," Yugi asked.

"Yeah, that can't be a coincidence, can it?" Danny asked.

"It's could be that or it's just that we're paranoid too much," Yugi said to him as the two laughed a little. Suddenly, the announcer said

"Manson group to San Francisco., California, you may now board your plane."

"Well, better get them up," Yugi said as he shook Tea awake.

"What?" She moaned.

"Time to go," Danny said as he woke Tucker, Tristan and Joey up with an ice blast. They all gasped and jumped in pain when he did that though.

"Geez, don't do that!" They yelled as Danny gently lifted Sam up and then shook her awake.

"Are we there yet?" She asked,

"No, but we have to get on our plane," Danny said as the group got onboard.

However, when they got onboard, there were about 12 seats with a black carpet on the floor and many TVs. It looked like a private plane in all sense of that word. Actually it was a private plane. Everyone looked over at Sam,

"What? So, I might have used my families private plane and? It's not like my parents were using it for anything important." She said with her arms crossed. No one said anything and then sat in one of the chairs with Tea being the closest to Yugi and Sam being the closest to Danny.

The four had chosen the seats around a table in the plane while Tucker and the others had chosen the seats in front of the TVs and gaming stations. Danny shook his head as he heard the three begging to play the games.

"This is going to be a long trip, isn't it?" He asked, however when he turned to Yugi and Tea, he found that Tea and Sam had fallen asleep and were leaning on Yugi and Danny, respectfully.

"I would guess so," Yugi said with a sweat-drop.

**Time skip:**

About 5 hours later, the private plane landed in the closest airport to Industrial Illusions, the Headquarters of Pegasus's company, and the group slowly made its way to the front of the airport.

"So, any idea if someone is going to be meeting us?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure," Sam said yawning a little. Everyone looked around until they saw a man in a black suit holding a sign that said 'Yugi Moto, and Daniel Fenton'.

"I guess that answers my question," Joey said as the group walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Moto,"

"And I'm Danny Fenton," Danny said.

"Ah, Mr. Moto, Mr. Fenton and group," The man said.

"We should go, Mr. Pegasus is expecting you." The man said as he led them to a limo that was parked in front of the airport. Soon, everyone got in and soon the driver drove them towards Industrial Illusions, but what they didn't know, was that someone was watching them and soon rode after them on her bike.

**Time skip:**

_It has been a very boring ride so far to the place, _Danny thought as he looked around through the window. Sam was reading a gothic book, Tea was looking out the window, Tristan and Joey were half asleep, Yugi was looking another window and Tucker was messing with his PDA as usually.

The driver hadn't said anything sense they got in and it was making Danny worried. He looked behind them and thought he saw something for a second, but it disappeared. _Man, I must've not gotten enough sleep last night,_ Danny thought as he leaned back in the seat. Soon the limo stopped in front of a gas station and the driver walked out.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"It doesn't look like this place has been opened in a long time," Tristan said.

"Tucker, can you find out where we are? I'm going to look around." Danny said as he got out of the limo.

"I'm coming with you," Sam said following him as Tucker got to work on his PDA.

Danny and Sam looked around, but couldn't find the driver at all.

"Ok, that's funny…and bad." He said as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah, what should we do?"

"No point hanging around here waiting to be attacked, let's see if Joey or Tristan has their licenses with them." Danny said as they headed to the limo. However, when they were about half way there Tucker came out and yelled,

"We're about halfway to Industrial Illusions, what should we do?"

"Tell either Joey or Tristan to get behind the wheel, our driver disappeared." Danny said as the two continued to head to the limo. Suddenly a loud engine noise came from behind the limo.

"What was that?"

"Trouble," Danny said as he got Sam into the limo and then went ghost and flew above them. He looked around and groaned,

"We got company!"


	16. Chapter 16

Danny fired at some of the black bikes heading to them and then got into the limo with Tristan at the wheel. "We better go now," He yelled as some of the bikes got behind them.

However, before they could do anything, Tristan slammed on the accelerator and the limo took off.

"Wow!" Everyone yelled as the limo did so. Danny and Yugi looked behind them to see the bikes following them. Danny groaned,

"If these guys are working for the evil Pegasus told us about if we just head there with them, we'll only led them to him. We need to stop them,"

"How" Tucker asked as Danny went ghost and then phased out of the limo.

"Oh, what is he doing?" Tristan asked seeing Danny on top of the trunk of the limo.

Suddenly Danny fired a layer of ice at the road, icing it over. Most of the bikes lost traction and then crashed with no one hurt, however some got through it. _Damn it,_ Danny thought as the limo continued to ran from them.

Danny was about to fire another ecto-blast when another motorcycle, this one purple and black came from the hills nearby and then threw dueling cards at the others, making them crash as well.

Danny arched an eye-brow at that and the phased back into the limo and changed back before the rider of the new bike pulled up next to them and then pointed for them to follow her. Not waiting for them to say anything, the girl rode off.

"Why should we follow her?" Joey asked. Danny looked at Tucker who said

"Because she's going the only way to Industrial Illusions from here." He said sadly. Everyone groaned at that, but soon Tristan drove the limo towards Industrial Illusions, following the bike as well. Danny crossed his arms and looked at the bike in front of them. For some reason he had a bad feeling that something was about to happen. After five seconds the bike sped up and then disappeared from their sight.

"Wow, what just happened?" Tristan said stopping the limo.

"I'm not sure, but we're here," Danny said pointing to the lonely skyscraper in front of them.

"Cool,"

"I guess," Sam said looking at the place.

"Well, better not keeps Pegasus waiting," Yugi said as Tristan drove them towards the building and then stopped in front of it. The group slowly walked towards the door, but suddenly Danny's Millennium Bracelets started to glow yellow and then his eyes glowed green a little and he stopped.

"What's wrong," Tristan asked as everyone stopped.

"I'm not sure, but I just feel like there's something bad in there waiting for us." Danny said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Pretty sure," Danny said as his bracelets glowed brighter. He gulped a little,

"What are you sensing?"

"It feels like what I sense when I sense Plasmius, but stronger and my instincts are screaming 'run'." He shivered a little after that.

Yugi and the others exchange looks but then grabbed Danny and dragged him inside with the others.

"But…"

"We need to find Pegasus and see for ourselves." Yugi said.

"Fine, but I don't like this," Danny said as he continued to walk into the lobby of the building.

"Ok, that's weird," Tea said.

"Where is everyone?" Tristan asked.

"I'm not sure," Suddenly there was a loud engine bang and everyone looked up to see the girl from before jumping from the top level on her back down to them. Danny and the others look an attack stance as the girl took her helmet off.

"Mai" Joey asked shocked.

"Joey…I'm not so sure about that." Tristan said looking at the now black clothe girl in front of them.

"Danny, Yugi, Joey and others," She said walking towards them.

"Welcome, but I'm afraid Pegasus is tied up right now." She smiled evilly at them.

"What?" Suddenly a dark, cold, laugh filled the room.

Everyone, other than Mai, looked up to see a man with red hair with a sleeveless gray shirt, gray pants and red combat boots, a tall macular man with blonde hair and a gray leather jacket and then a shorter man wearing a wizard's black cloak that hide who he was from everyone.

"Who are you?" Danny asked annoyed.

"That is for us to know and you to never find out, kid." The old man said in a voice that only belongs with someone ancient but powerful. Danny narrowed his eyes at that.

"Where is Pegasus?" Yugi asked, going Yami Yugi already.

"Right here," One of the younger man said, the one with blonde hair throwing a dueling card to Danny, who caught it easily. On the picture was Pegasus frozen as if he was about to scream at any time. He handed it to Yami Yugi who showed it to the others who gasped.

"Ok, there's nothing here for us, let's go with no accidents between us," Tristan said as the group attempted to leave.

"I don't think so," Mai said as the doors locked and the metal gate dropped on the doors. Danny and the others looked around in shock as Tristan and Tea attempted to open the doors.

"We're trapped." Tristan said.

"Tucker," Danny said.

"On it," Tucker said as he attempted to hack into the computer mainframe and unlock the doors.

"What do you want with us?" Yami Yugi asked.

"You, no, it is the wearer of the Millennium Bracelets that we want," The man with the red hair said. Danny paled a little at that,

"Why do you want me?" He asked a little scared.

"For your power, we want your bracelets. That is all you need to know." The old man said. Danny looked at the bracelets and said

"Never. You will never get my bracelets" His eyes were glowing bright green and a yellow Udjat was on his forehead as the bracelets glowed yellow in power.

"Danny," Sam said.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt. It actually feels nice, familiar. Don't worry, I'm still me," Danny smiled at Sam, who smiled back.


	17. Chapter 17

The older man laughed, "You will not get out unless you can defeat Mai, and if she defeats you, you will give us your Bracelets." Danny looked over at Tucker, who just shook his head. He needed more time. Danny looked at Yami Yugi and the others wondering what he should do. They all nodded at him. Danny sighed at that,

"As you wish, but even if I give them to you, I doubt if you could control them." With that his left arm bracelet glows yellow as it grew into a yellow duel disk with an Udjat in the center where his life points were. Mai smirked at that and then her duel disk opened and a blade came out which were the monster cards zones and trap/spell and field card area. With that the two pulled out five cards and then Danny drew,

"I'll go first. Here we go," He looked at the six cards and paled. He had drawn his Egyptian God card, Ra. He also had 'Necrovalley', 'Field Barrier', 'Spell Absorption', 'Skilled Dark Magician', and 'Spellbinding circle.'

He smirk a little as he played 'Skilled Dark Magician,' and then 'Spell Absorption' and then played 'Spellbinding circle' face down.

"Your turn,"

"That's all I need," She said as she drew. She had two 'Harpie Lady' cards, 'Aero Nail', 'Mirror Wall', 'Cyber Harpie Lady', and 'Spell Reproduction,' _I don't have my field card,_ Mai thought in worry. She looked up at the crossed arm Danny in front of her and growled a little. _I wish I was fighting Yugi or Joey, at least I know what to expect, but this kid. I have no idea_.

"I play Harpie Lady in attack mode and then equip it with 'Aero Nail' and finally play this card face down." She didn't notice the two yellow orbs over Skilled Dark Magician or Danny's smirked on his face. "Your turn,"

"As you wish," Danny said as he drew and smiled at that card 'Spiritualism,' "I play the spell card 'Spiritualism' and will now return your face down trap card to your hand, Mai."

Mai gasped as Danny's card forced her face-down card 'Mirror Wall' back to her hand.

"And because that was the third magic card activated since I played my 'Skilled Dark Magician,' I can now sacrifice it to summon 'Dark Magician,'" Danny's 'Skilled Dark Magician', suddenly disappeared and his 'Dark Magician,' appeared in its place. "Now, I play my field card 'Necrovalley' and to make sure that it can't be destroyed, 'Field Barrier'." Mai gasped as the field changed into Necrovalley and his spell card protected it. Danny crossed his arms and sighed,

"Mai, I don't want to defeat you, but just so you know I have defeated Yugi every time we fought and I'm sure your boss knows," H said looking at the

old man. "So, I must ask, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends." He said to her. Mai started to laugh out loud, "We're not. You all abandoned me in the shadow realm." She yelled.

"Oh, really, because the way I remember it someone was too stubborn to ask for help." Tucker said suddenly.

"Tucker, get back to work," Joey yelled at him causing him to immediately get back to work on his PDA.

"Joey, Tucker has a point. The way I remember it, Mai, you fought against Marik and didn't listen to our warnings and advice and you know the second that Joey got the chance to, he fought against Marik and risked his life and soul to save you!" Danny yelled at her. However, she just laughed,

"If that was true then he would have woke up in the infirmary with me, not out and about." Everyone shared a look and then Danny nodded,

"As you wish, 'Dark Magician', attack destroy her 'Harpie Lady', 'Dark Magic Attack,'" Danny ordered as his 'Dark Magician' destroyed Mai's 'Harpie Lady' and her 'Aero Nail' card. Mai growled as she lost 900 life points, dropping to 3100. Mai drew at that, 'Monster Reborn.' _That won't help me,_ She thought as she looked at the field. Her field was completely gone, _and I can't survive a direct hit from the 'Dark Magician.'_

"I'll play this card in face-down defense and then two cards face down. Your turn," Mai said.

"Hey, what's up with Mai?" The man with the red hair asked.

"She didn't draw her field card and her deck isn't giving her anything to use," The other man said. The red haired man gulped at that as Danny drew, 'Gravekeeper's Spy'. He smiled at that, but he was worried about Mai's three hidden cards.

"I play this card face down and then I'll have by 'Dark Magician' attack your monster." Mai growled a little as her face down 'Harpie Lady' was destroyed. Danny sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I thought this was going to be difficult," He sighed, "Mai, you do not have to fight me or fight for that man," Mai just growled and then drew her next card.

"I activate 'Monster reborn' and…"

"My field card stops that, Mai. You can't," Danny said.

"Not after I activate this. 'Harpie's Feather Duster,'" Every spell and trap card, other than his field card was destroyed by that.

"What?" She asked.

"'Field Barrier' stopped your attempt to destroy it, Mai. Better luck next time," Danny said.

"Fine, then I'll activate Spell Reproduction' and regain my 'Harpie's Feather Duster'. Your turn," She said.

"Fine," Danny drew his card and hissed a little, it was only 'Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier'. _I have nothing to protect my field card, but then again. I don't really need it._ Danny smirked as he flipped his 'Gravekeeper's Spy' and then summoned his 'Gravekeeper's Priestess'.

"Time to end this, I believe, 'Dark Magician', my 'Gravekeeper's' attack. End this," Mai yelled as the three cards destroyed all of her life points and won the duel for Danny. Danny sighed as his Bracelet turned back into its original form.

"How…how could I have lost…I was promised that…" Mai muttered.

"Mai, if you really want to know," Danny said as his body glowed yellow. "Then open your mind," He said firing a yellow blast at her.

Mai collapsed to the ground at that just as Tucker got the doors opened.

"Well, that wasn't hard," He smiled at everyone. Danny, Joey, and Yami slowly walked over to where Mai was just as the three man jumped down from the top floor behind Mai.

"Mai…"

"Don't even," Joey said getting in-between him and Mai stopping him.

"Mai, if you want our friendship, then know that you are always welcomed." Yugi said extending his hand for her to take. She gasped a little at that, but then looked up at him to see his gently smile. She slowly took it and then smiled up at him.

"Not so fast," The old man said as Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off. Everyone looked to see the man unleashing green smoke from him that was heading towards Mai.

"I don't think so," Yugi said activating the powers of his Millennium Puzzle to stop him, but it didn't work.

"Nice try, but the powers of Pariah are far older than yours, Pharaoh."

"Then what about mine?" Danny asked firing an ecto-blast forcing him back by far. The man groaned as the man hit the wall behind them, but then stood up.

"That was weak." He said as he fired a blast at Danny.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled as Danny brought his arms up to protect himself. However, he didn't even feel the blast and followed that a yellow shield was created and protected him, the group and Mai as the three other men disappeared. Danny sighed at that as he brought his arms down, causing the shield to drop.

"Danny!" Sam yelled hugging him. He laughed,

"I'm ok, Sam," He said. "Good, then don't do that ever again." She yelled hitting him. Danny face-faulted at that and then looked around to see that Joey had moved to protect Mai from the blast and that the three man were gone.

"Huh, I wonder how they disappeared." He said as he looked over at Tucker.

"Everyone ok" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"I think so," Tea said as everyone looked at Joey and Mai

Joey was looking at Mai, smiling at her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but why did you save me," She asked in a weak, meekly voice.


	18. Chapter 18

"Because you are our friend, duh, Mai" Joey smiled at her.

"But I…"

"Hey, Danny isn't one to want revenge…"

"Unless you hurt one of my friends," Danny interrupted listening to them.

"Which she didn't, so we're cool," He smiled at her.

"Ok," She whispered as Joey helped her up slowly.

"Danny, I think you would want to see this," Tucker said showing him his PDA, which showed the buildings with one of the doors blinking red. Danny frowned at that,

"Ok, what is it?" Tucker face-faulted at that,

"When I got access to the mainframe and unlocked the lockout, this was the only door that wouldn't open, no matter what I did." Tucker said to him.

"Mmm, that's weird. Come on, let's go," Danny said.

Slowly, Joey led Mai forward to everyone else as Tucker led everyone to the room. "Mai, who was that anyway?"

"The two boys were Valon and Rafael, the old man I don't really know, but I think you would like to see these," She said handing Danny her destroyed jewel and a spell card. Danny looked at the jewel and gasped as his ghost sense went off suddenly.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, Tucker, look at this," Danny said handing Tucker the jewel as he looked at the card and gasped. On the card was a red ring with ancient ghost writing with Pariah's face on it.

"How can that be? I defeated him almost two months ago, how could he…"

"That's true, but what you don't know was that some humans worshipped him and know of a way to free him from the tomb." Mai said sadly to them. Danny paled at that, he might have been able to defeat Pariah but that was because of the ecto-suit and help from his enemies.

"Ok…that is not good at all." Yugi said as everyone entered the room where the room Tucker was talking about was. Danny looked around and found that it was only an office.

"Ok, here it is," Tucker said as everyone looked at the door.

"It looks normal enough…"

"But I can't access it. It's protected by a card swapper and I can't access it." Tucker said.

"So, does anyone have a key?" Joey asked as Yami Yugi swapped the card they got from Pegasus through it. Soon, the door opened,

"That works," Joey said everyone was about to enter when they heard a jet outside.

"What is that?"

"Kaiba," Yugi said looking at the Blue White Dragon Jet landing outside.

"And Plasmius," Danny growled when he ghost sense went off again. Soon, Vlad, Kaiba and Mokuba walked into the office to see Yugi and the gang in front of them, with the door to the room closed.

"What are you doing here, Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked around, "Well, well, the whole geek patrol is here, where's Pegasus?" He asked.

"Don't know, he asked us to come here to talk to us about the person who was buying his and your company," Yugi said as he opened the door again and then walked inside.

"Yugi, wait up," Joey said as everyone followed him into a dark room with many shadows. Once they were all in, the lights came on to show a whole room filled with life size Toon monsters. Everyone gasped at that,

"I hate these Toon monsters, let's just get it over with," Kaiba complained as a hologram appeared.

"Pegasus,"

"Not quiet you dork, it's a hologram." Kaiba said.

"Yugi-boy, Danny-boy, or at least I hope it's you that found this room. If you haven't notice, I did all the interior decoration myself. What do you think?" The hologram asked.

"This guy really needs a reality check," Tristan and Tucker said.

"Be quiet," Tea said elbowing them.

"If you're watching this, then it would only been that the evil that was after me has finally gotten me. Listen, you and Danny-boy, Yugi-boy are the only two that could defeat this evil. Over the past few months someone has been buying my company…"

"Wait, the whole reason I'm in this mess is that someone been buying my company as well." Kaiba said.

"Mine as well," Vlad said.

"Because of that I attempted to find out who it was, only to be met with threats, but I found that this person is of an ancient order with their leader being over a hundred years old and was worshipers of Pariah Dark, the legend Ghost King of the Ghost Zone. His name is Darts and has many dark duelists under his command that have been sealing other duelist's souls into cards to fuel a way to free Pariah Dark, forever." Danny and the others paled at that, other than Mai, Kaiba, and Mokuba.

"That is not good," Tucker said.

"I don't know where this person is through, so please keep an eye open and good luck."

The hologram turned off at that and Danny and his group were all shocked. Danny was looking at the Millennium Bracelets again wondering what he should do.

"Danny"

"Yugi,"

"Any ideas" Their group asked. They looked at each other than at their Millennium items and then at them.

"We got…nothing," They both sighed sadly.

"Really, Daniel you have nothing…"

"This is a waste of time, let's go Mokuba," Kaiba said as he and his younger brother left the room and then the building.

"Daniel…"

"Plasmius, go away now. This doesn't include you," Danny said hiding his Bracelets from him.

"Oh, well, now…" The whirring of two machines stopped him as he looked around to see Sam in the Fenton Peeler, with everyone else having Thermos and Spectra Deflectors on, powered up.

"Nice try, Plasmius, but no. Now go," Danny smirked at him.

Vlad looked at him and then smirked, "You're getting better, Daniel, very good. Fine, I'll go…this time," He said as he then walked out and left. Danny and the others glared at him until he was out of sight. Danny sighed after that as everyone powered down.

"Ok, whose plan was this?" He asked.

"Mine," Tucker said.

"Mine, too," Sam said.

"I helped," Joey said.

"Of course you did, but as much I hate to say it, thanks."

"Oh, ha, ha," They faked laugh.

"So, do you really have no idea what to do?" Danny and Yugi looked at each other and then Danny looked around and nodded.

"Actually we do, but it's a long shot."

"Well, what is it?" Tristan asked.

"Professor Hawkins is back home, not that far from here actually, my grandfather told me just in case we found nothing here." Yugi said.

Then what are we waiting for?" Joey asked.

"Uh…Joey, the limo is out of gas. We have no way to get there." Tristan said sheepishly, causing Joey to face-faulted.

"Why didn't you say that?" He asked.

"I forgot?" He asked sheepishly. Joey groaned at that,

"So, now what do we do?"

"Is anyone here?" A voice said suddenly. Everyone looked at one other and then Joey asked

"Was that Duke?" Everyone shrugged as Danny walked out.

"Duke was that you?"

"Danny, Yugi, you guys here?" Duke asked coming up to them.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Was hanging around the city when I met up with Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor," Duke said.

"WHO" They all asked annoyed.

"I thought they were your friends," He said shocked.

"Believe us, they're not. What are they even doing here?" Joey asked. Yugi and Danny looked at one another,

"You don't think we had a bug, do you?" They asked each other.

"Crud, I thought my PDA detected something, but I didn't think that much of it," Tucker groaned as he messed with his PDA.

"Well, at least we have a way to Professor Hawkins place how,"

"Uh… I can only fit 5 of us in my car, maybe two more in the trunk." Duke said sadly.

"I have my bike and can fit one more person," Mai said as Joey smiled at her.

"I'll ride with ya," He said.

"Ok, then that leaves two left," Tucker said.

"Hey, what about us" Weevil asked suddenly. Everyone looked at them and then the others.

"They can ride in the trunk," Danny said suddenly.

"What about you and Sam, Danny?" Yugi asked. That received a sneakily smile as Danny just looked at his bracelet and said

"Oh, I think I have something," Tucker and Sam shared a look, they didn't like that look he had. Soon, everyone headed out and then boarded or was forced in the trunk, depending on who they were.

"So, Professor Hawkins's place is about a few miles north and might take a few hours, we might get there by night," Tucker said. Duke looked over to Sam and Danny,

"Are you two sure that you have a way?" Sam looked at Danny, who was still looking at his bracelet.

"I guess so, but I think its Millennium stuff again."

"I can hear you, Sammy," Danny said smiling at her. Sam blushed, but then yelled

"I thought I said never to call me that!"

"Because you like it," Tucker smirked at her. Sam glared at him and then he turned to Duke.

"We better go,"

"Right, see you guys at the place." With that he and Mai and Johnny left leaving Sam and Danny all alone.

"So, what is this plan? You can't be planning to just 'Go Ghost' and fly there," Danny smiled at her,

"Well, not really. I summon with the Millennium Bracelets…"


	19. Chapter 19

"So, anyone has any idea what Danny was planning, other than you know," Joey said. "None, I wouldn't like he would do that without the risk of revealing his secret."

"What secret?" Weevil asked suddenly.

"It's a secret, why would we tell you?" They all said causing Weevil and Rex to sigh sadly.

"What about me, can you tell me?" Duke asked only to get punched by Tristan.

"No, it's isn't ours to say," They all said to him.

"Oh, then, you know, you could have just said that." Duke complained. Tucker sighed at that and then looked up at the sky. Suddenly he gasped,

"Guys, look up and tell me I'm not hallucinating that!" He yelled pointing up. Everyone looked up and gasped.

"What the" Duke yelled.

"Is that the Winged Dragon of Ra." Weevil asked.

"I thought Yugi had that," Rex said. Duke looked over at Yugi,

"I gave it to Danny, he had a better deck for it and it did choose him."

"Huh," Duke asked confused as Ra dropped towards them.

"Hey, guys," A voice said and everyone looked to see…

"Sam, what are you and Danny going?" Tucker yelled.

"Riding Ra, what else?" She asked sitting on Ra right behind Danny on Ra's neck. Everyone's jaw dropped at that.

"Well, better hurry up. Come on, Danny; let's leave them in the dust,"

"As you wish, Sam," Danny said as an Udjat opened on his forehead and Ra roared and then suddenly they flew off and disappeared in a yellow light.

"Ok…that's not something you see every day," Tristan said.

"How did Danny do that?" Tea asked. Yugi looked at his Millennium Puzzle and then at Tristan.

"Hey, Tristan, couldn't the spirit of the Millennium Ring summon real monsters?" He asked.

"Yeah and… No, you're not thinking that Danny did that. You don't even know how to do that," He said looking at Yugi.

"I can't, but that doesn't mean he can't," Yugi said as Duke and Mai floored it towards Hawkins's place.

Time skip:

Slowly, a yellow winged beast landed in front of a destroyed mansion with some smoke still coming from it and Danny and Sam jumped off of it.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sam asked looking at the place.

"Unfortunately, yes," Danny said he looked around as Ra roared sadly.

"Yeah, I have to agree, it doesn't look good," Danny said to him.

"Ra, return," He said as Ra turned into a yellow light that then wrapped around Danny and then back into his dueling deck.

"So, what should we do?" He asked looking at the shocked Sam,

"What?"

"Did you understand him?" She asked. Danny rubbed his neck nervously,

"A little," Sam shook her head.

"You seem to be handling this well,"

"I guess so," He said hiding the bracelets again from sight.

"Oh, so what now" He asked.

"We call Tucker and the others to tell them about this,"

"If you can get service," Danny said pointing to the downed satellite dish.

Sam checked her phone, but then smiled and called Tucker.

"Hey, Tuck, we have a problem,"

"Did Ra disappear and how you have no way to get to the Professor's house?" Tucker asked.

"NO! We're at the Professor's house right now and it looks like someone had a party, it's completely destroyed."

"What?" Tucker asked.

"What I just said, Tucker, there is nothing left and we have no idea if Professor Hawkins is around." Sam yelled as Danny walked around. Suddenly his bracelets glowed yellow as did his eyes. He smiled and then moved some rubble and found a safe undamaged. _Ok, why did that activate these things?_ He thought looking at one of the bracelets.

"Hey, is anyone here!" He yelled having heard something. Nothing happened.

"I should warn you, I won't be so easy to beat." _And I left a copy with Sam just in case._

Again nothing happened and Danny relaxed and then continued to look around the rubble, finding everything he could imagine but no bodies or any clue about who did this at all. Soon enough, he sighed and walked back to Sam, who had just closed her cell phone in annoyance.

"Tucker being annoying again" He asked. Sam just nodded and then looked around.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Duke and the others are only a few more hours from here and they want to check the damage as well so we have to stay here." She complained.

"Oh…" Danny said equally annoyed as she was as she sat down on the ground. Danny soon joined her and then looked around and began to medicate.

"Have you mediated in a while?"

"No," Danny said as he exhaled and inhaled.

"Then better do it now, I'll be quiet."

"You don't have to, your voice is calming," Danny said blushed a little as Sam did to.


	20. Chapter 20

Soon, Mai and Duke pulled their vehicles up to where Danny and Sam were and soon everyone walked over to them.

"Man, you were right. This place is a mess," Tristan said looking around.

"I thought I sensed something or someone around here, but so far he or she or they haven't came out yet," Danny said to them.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Sam asked.

"Because they didn't do anything and it might just be a rat or something like that for all I know," Danny said looking around.

"Yugi," A meekly voice said coming out of the rubble. Everyone turned to see a young girl with glasses, wearing a pink and blue outfit.

"Rebecca," Yugi asked shocked. Tears started to form in her eyes as she ran towards him and cried on his chest.

"Yugi, they took him, they took him. It was terrible…" She tried.

"Who, Rebecca, who took who" Yugi asked.

"My grandfather," She yelled as she told them the whole story about what had happened and why she hid from Danny and Sam.

Soon, everyone was in the RV that wasn't damaged near the mansion with Rebecca seating at couch seat with everyone looking at her standing and leaning inside the small RV.

"They only left a note that I thought was for you Yugi, but it said Prince, not Pharaoh," She finished. Everyone looked at Danny.

"Why is everyone looking for me?" He asked.

"Don't you want to tell us something?" Duke asked. Danny sighed as he uncovered his bracelets and showed them to him and Rebecca.

"You have the…"

"Millennium Bracelets, yeah, so the letter is most likely for me and its possibility that it's a trap," Danny said as he read the letter. However, when he finished it, he was pale white.

"What's up?" Joey asked.

"Rafael has Rebecca's grandfather and the only way that he will let him go is if I agree to duel him in Death Valley." He said.

"You can't go. It's a trap simple as that." Sam yelled.

"I know, but if I don't Rebecca's grandfather will remain in their grasp."

No one talked for a while as they were all thinking about what they should do. Suddenly a few of their stomachs started to growl.

"Well, I don't know about you but I can't think on an empty stomach, let's eat," Tristan said.

"Yeah, I'll cook," Joey said.

"I'm not anything you cook," Tea laughed.

"There better be some vegetables!" Sam yelled.

"No way, we'll have the meat eater's paradise!"

"Only if you want to meet my boot," Sam yelled back. Yugi shook his head as his friends continued to attempt to figure out what to cook. However, he suddenly noticed that Danny wasn't present anymore. He cocked his head at that, but then left and found him outside on top of a hill of rubble looking up at the sky with a sad look on his face.

"Danny,"

"Yugi, I didn't expect anyone to actually see me leave," Danny said looking at him as Yugi walked up to him.

"I know, I didn't, I just realized that you were gone, so what's wrong?" Yugi asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, all of this is wrong. I put on the bracelets I had since I was born and BOOM, one problem which leads to another and I am not willing to just leave Rebecca's grandfather on his own."

"I thought as much and I think I have a plan," Yugi said.

"That you're only telling me, it must be one that the others will not like at all." Danny said.

"It isn't, but it's our only choice. We can't let you battle for obvious reason, but," He started.

"I think I know where this is going and I don't like it. They might kill him if you go in my place," Danny said.

"I know, but that is not what I was about to say, you can fly and get away if you need to. I'll keep you covered." Danny looked at him shocked, but nodded,

"Ok, I'll leave after everyone is asleep, but if I'm not back in two hours, send help." They both nodded and then waited for dinner to be ready.

**Meanwhile:**

Professor Hawkins was yelling at his capturers to let him go. "I will not help you with whatever you want me to. Now let me go now!" However, he was locked in a cabin and didn't know if anyone was listening to him at all. Suddenly the door opened and bright light caused him to cover his eyes.

"You will forget about the discoveries you have just found and you will…"

"No, I won't. Those discoveries are ancient history, history which is opened for everyone to learn." Professor Hawkins yelled at him.

"Rafael, let him have his discovery, the more people know about the return of Pariah, the more fear it will bring," The old man said walking up to him.

"Now, drop him off somewhere. Let him find his own way back home, we have to get ready for the Prince," He laughed as Rafael nodded and then walked up to the Professor and then activated his green jewel and…

**I will need help in the next two chapters, I have no idea where to go form here. I don't have Rafael's deck and haven't found it so...It will take time... Sorry**


	21. Chapter 21

Mai woke up suddenly and found that during the night she had cuddled next to Joey. She blushed badly, but then gently moved her arms away from him and then stood up. She looked around and found that mostly everyone was asleep and then left and walked out of the RV. She then walked around to the back of it and leaned against it looking up at the stars.

_How did this happen? I fight against him and then everyone is so welcoming to me, especially Joey._ She shook her head. _What am I thinking? Though they all won because of their friends and friendship, besides it would do the same for me…_ Suddenly she heard the door open and cautiously peeked out. She gasped as she saw Danny walk out with his two bracelets completely uncovered on his arms with a black and green cape in his arms.

"Never thought I would have to get this out," He muttered as he put it on and then walked out. _Now, where is he going?_ Mai thought.

"So, you're heading out?" Yugi asked.

Mai and Danny looked back to the RV to see Yugi standing there. "Yeah, so if and only if I'm not back in two hours, send help. Otherwise, just…make up a good lie," Danny said to him.

"Don't worry. I have something in mind," Yugi smirked at him.

"Then good luck," Danny said as he transformed in a bright light. Mai had to cover her eyes, but when she uncovered them, she gasped, standing right where Danny use to be was Danny Phantom. Mai had to gasp at that as Phantom nodded to Yugi and then flew up and away.

"I hope he knows what he's doing and I hope I know what I'm doing," Yugi muttered as he walked back inside and then closed the door. With that, Mai walked out and then looked at where Danny had flown off at.

_Well, no wonder Dart wants him. He is the ghost that defeated Pariah, but why could his power release him?_ Mai shrugged and then headed back to the RV with a very nasty idea in mind. She just had to tell someone about Yugi's and Danny's plan.

Danny was flying high above the desert when his Millennium Bracelets glowed yellow and Ra appeared from it. "This is a trap, you know that right." It said in Danny's mind. "You know that was weird, but yes. I know,"

"And I know of your plan, but I do not think that we will be able to do so." Ra said.

"This guy is just a person or a ghost that has some power. I have had to fight against Pariah himself. I think I can handle whatever this person has planned." Danny said. "And I believe so as well, but again this feeling won't disappear." Danny looked up at the huge yellow dragon and nodded to agree.

"Then if we have to fight, then I will be honored if you fight with me,"

"The honor would be mine, my Prince." Ra smiled at him, or did what Danny thought was a smile. He smiled back and together the two flew towards where Rafael wanted to meet them for their duel.

Meanwhile, "Everyone up now" Mai yelled banging two pans together. Everyone woke up with a shock as Mai turned the lights now.

"What was that for, Mai?"

"Someone of our group is missing," Mai said.

"Yeah, where is Weevil and Rex?" Joey asked.

"Don't know. They weren't even around for dinner."

"Not them, him," Mai said pointing to where Danny was just a few hours ago.

"Danny," Sam asked with some sleepless still in her eyes as she looked around, but when she woke up. "Where's Danny?" Sam asked worried.

"I don't know, but I think Yugi knows," Mai smiled evilly at the little Yugi.

"Uh…well," _I'll deal with this, Yugi._ Yami said as they changed. "Mai, everyone, don't blame Yugi or Danny for this, it was our idea and Danny agreed to it. We couldn't have left Rebecca's grandfather behind and if I and Yugi went there in Danny's place there was a chance they would kill him so we decided…"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tucker yelled.

"Have to say that was pretty underhanded, Yugi." Joey smirked at him. Yugi's eyes went wide,

"Oh, man…You're right," He groaned. "Perhaps I've been hanging around you guys too much," He muttered as Joey and Tristan face-faulted.

"So, what do we do?" Joey asked.

"He said that if he isn't back in two hours to send help. He still has more than an hour and a half."

"That isn't good enough for me," Sam yelled.

"I have to agree with her. Come on, we'll take my bike." Mai said.

"Wait for us," Tucker said as he, Joey, and Tristan and Duke ran to the car. However, before they could leave, Tea yelled "Look," Everyone did so and saw a man limping towards them as the sun was rising.

"Professor Hawkins!" Joey yelled as he and Tristan ran to him. Once they reached him, he collapsed and they caught him.

"Grandpa,"

"Rebecca, where's Danny?" He asked as she looked up at him in sadness.


	22. Chapter 22

I have Writer's block and am writing simply to A: Create backstory for a character and B: Just to write whatever comes to mind. I am still working on all of my stories, but in the works is a Danny Phantom/RWBY, a Darker more mature Growing up Creepie stories and two Supreme King (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) plot bunnies that won't allow me to rest. And finally a Smart, nearly God-like powerful Naruto/SG-1 crossover.

Which is the point of this N/A.

On my page, I have a poll listed. When should I have Naruto appear in the Stargate SG-1 timeline?

Please vote and I'll see if I get inspired to write once more.


End file.
